survivor_empire_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aki
Personal Informations * Physics: Bronze toned skin, Platinum Blonde hair that falls down to behind her thighs, slender body while still retaining curves mostly around her hips and thighs, eyes of a deep but pure Gold, have a tattoo of a Golden Dragon painted on her back. * Clothes: she usually wears a complete suit, along with a Titanium handmade half mask and a High-Tech Gauntlet on her Right Arm. * Personality: Kind-hearted, calm, innocent, joyful when working on her parent’s AESUs. Specialty, Ability and Weaponry Speciality: Stealth and Mechanics Abilities: * Her Right Gauntlet can activate a reflective camo, making her invisible to the eye itself, but can still somewhat being found if she were to move as it is not a complete invisibility but a reflection of light, and she still has a Thermal signature. * The Gauntlet can also create a holographic screen that she uses for a few things regarding her Neural Link and her Hangar. * Quite agile, she can move faster and jump higher than others. * Also have a Neural Link between her and her AESUs. Weapons: * Tokyo Marui SOCOM MK23 Pistol with Silencer * Karambit knife * A few non-lethal grenades (Smoke, Flashbang and Lure) Background Aki was born in the medical bay of an old PMC named “Sons of Andromeda” in the Andromeda Galaxy, from a Human Father and an Elven Mother. She was raised normally, she learned how to cook and complete chores so she could help in the base, and everyone was thankful and kind to her. When her Father passed away from old age, she decided to follow in his footsteps, starting by helping the others in the Hangars in her spare time, she had her Father’s knack for Mechanic. She first learned to repair small things, like the broken lamps that were rarely taken care of, then worked on damaged or scraped weapons, until she was able to repair vehicles, and finally, Years later she repaired her Father’s old AESU that he had left in his Hangar. Sadly the raging war over the Andromeda Galaxy fell on the base, she was able to run away in her Father’s AESU along with her Mother, they took the Warping Gate toward the Milky Way, but her Mother’s AESU was old, and when they crashed on Earth, she did not survive. Years later, Aki repaired her Mother’s AESU in tribute to her, and to keep her family close to her. Trivia / Extra & Links * This Link is towards her Doc' Page, most of the information in this Page is in here too, along with pictures https://docs.google.com/document/d/1BVQ8EVg1_ykZq8CSdSLbJ3vKdNFqXNGh3lglYWQgiwE/edit?usp=sharing * The Zalos device’s main processor has been installed into the Gauntlet, making her able to work everything the Device can from her Gauntlet directly. * She can swim at an extremely high speed for short distances. * Her tongue was revealed to be pointy and really long, falling down almost between her breasts and able to use it quite effectively. * She is kind looking and almost always smiling, but if she happens to not be smiling anymore, beware. * Alice and Ecila are now Aki’s adopted daughters. (Now known as Neopolitan) * She prefers Japanese type of food, Kuzumochi being her favorite dessert. * She has a small Mechanical cigarette she uses, while still having a pack of normal cigarettes in one of her pockets. * She upgraded one of the AESU’s Storage Units each so they can attach and carry a Robotic Frame and made them able to use said Frames to roam without requiring the AESU Frame. (Check the Usagi and Matema’s Pages) Category:Survivors